The Voturi Brothers
by edwardandbellafan
Summary: The Volturi Brothers are born. Lolmeg its just a fanfic on the thought of the Volturis being a band and yeah. Its hard making a summary on this one but its better than it sounds. Check it plz?


**Before you guys comment I just came up with this and the song parody. I had fun. This is a fan fiction and I made this when my friends and I were not obsessed but we liked the Jonas Brothers and we thought it was cool to write stories and we did and this is mine but as you can tell its "The Volturi" edition lolmeg. Oh yeah and we weren't as crazy as Alice gets here. It was fun writing and it's supposed to be a parody so please no haters it's just for the fun of writing and this isn't a one-shot unless you want it to be. BTW I don't own anything except the parody of Burning Up by The Jonas Brothers. And Stephenie Meyer created Twilight so yeah… BTW I'm so sorry for the long A/N I know you're not supposed to sorry.**

"Bye dad. See you on Sunday," I said heading towards my red Chevy truck.

"Have fun Bells, don't forget your camera and your autograph book," Charlie called out as he turned back to his football game in his flat screen. Shoot, I left them in my desk.

I hurried up the stairs thankfully not tripping the whole way. I got them and bolted out of the door.

I put the latest CD by The Volturi Brothers. I love them!

_We're vamps_

_You're not_

_You go around _

_Showing fangs_

_That aren't real_

_You don't _

_Even sparkle in the sun. _

_I'm slippin into my Volvo_

_And I'm tryin' to pass the street lights_

_Baby who turned us to the cops now?_

_Cause I'm biting you, biting you_

_To get revenge_

_C'mon vamps_

I drank (I drank)  
So fast (so fast)  
I can't hold myself  
Back

_Yummy blood (yummy blood)  
Dripping red (dripping red)  
All on my face  
Gotta stop or I'll kill ya_

I'm slippin into my Volvo

_And I'm tryin to pass the street lights_

_Baby who turned us to the cops now?_

_Cause I'm biting you, biting you_

_To get revenge_

_  
Play in the baseball field  
All I can smell is _

_You  
You're blood is telling me to drink now  
I know you want me to_

I'm slippin into my Volvo

_And Im tryin to pass the street lights_

_Baby who turned us to the cops now?_

_Cause I'm biting you, biting you_

_To get revenge_

_I'm slippin into my Volvo_

_And I'm trying to pass the street lights_

_Baby who turned us to the cops now?_

_Cause I'm biting you, biting you_

_To get revenge_

Did I mention I love them? Anyways, I'm Bella Swan. I'm going to my best friend Alice's house. Yeah, yeah we're Volturi addicts what can I say? My other best friend, Rosalie, she's coming too.

"Bella tomorrow is going to be the best! Epee," that's my friend Alice. Of course she's excited and she always goes over the top like what she did to her house now. It has Volturi Brothers everywhere. Marcus, Caius, and Aro all over her backyard. Oh, boy what are we going to sleep in? Guitar shaped beds that the VBros used? Google "obsessive" and you'll get Alice's face.

We're your average teens but instead of having addiction at a young age we have it 17. Can you believe it? We're immature for our age but whatever.

Alice, hmmm… three words that best suit her are bubbly, funky, and fun-sized. We've been besties since kindergarten when she had the best crayons in the whole class. We've been best friends since then. We tell each other everything.

While my friendship with Rosalie is…strange? I don't know what else to describe it. We sort of became friends by default because she and Rosalie are adoptive sisters? I don't know the correct term but Rose's parents died when she was young and the Cullen's adopted Rose and Jasper. Jasper is Rose twin and secretly Alice's soul mate but he doesn't know yet. Our friendship is strange because I'm not sure whether she hates me or something but we get along and she's fun to be with.

"Bella hurry up! God your slower than little Eddy when he drives," Alice said.

Edward came around the corner looking as handsome as always in his button down polo's. "I like to drive slowly. Unlike you who drives like a maniac. Hi, Bella."

"Hey… and you're wrong. She's always been a maniac."

"Hey!" Alice said giving the best pouty face I've ever seen.

"Hey…" Edward said.

Rosalie was in her PJs already looking reading for the sleepover. "Are you guys going to flirt all night or are you going to come in?"

"Come in?" I asked. Oh yeah, Edward and I have this secret crush going on but nothing special yet and the Cullens tend to match us up and we flirt here and there.

"That's what I thought," Rose said.

"Rose, be nice," Alice said.

"Oh yeah Alice, I forgot where are we sleeping?" I asked but scared on what the answer might be.

"In my room, where else? And Bella? I bought new beds that are shaped as a guitar that the VBros have isn't that cool?"

"Somehow I'm not surprised…" I said as she led us to her room with Edward holding my hands.


End file.
